Diario de un sodomizado forzado
by Nemuichan
Summary: Tres alocadas por decir algo shinigamis harán todo lo que esté en sus perversas manos para que Hirako no llegue a clase...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Una mañana cualquiera (misterio…)**

Era una mañana cualquiera, y Hirako se había levantado temprano para ir a clase.

-Qué pereza, madre, mira que tener que volver al instituto sólo para tener que convencer al teñío ese que se una a nosotros… -bosteza abiertamente- Ya podría haber venido Hiyori a hacerse amiga de sus hermanas, que le pega más…

Aún con las greñas en la cara y el pantalón del pijama, se dirigió al lavabo para pegarse una ducha rápida… El baño se llenó rápidamente del vapor del agua caliente, empañando el espejo y los cristales, de manera que no se podía ver desde el exterior… lástima. A los pocos minutos, Hirako cerró el grifo y salió envuelto en una toalla, mientras las gotas aún calientes del agua caían resbalando por su torso desnudo, y su pelo mojado todo despeinado se le pegaba a las mejillas y a la frente. Se quitó la toalla de la cintura y se secó el pelo con un movimiento vigoroso. Aunque está de espaldas a la ventana, se le ve ese culito tan prieto….

Una vez vestido, y con una tostada en la boca, cogió la cartera y salió de casa. El tiempo era muy agradable, y caminar por el paseo entremedio de las sakura…

Esto es una gozada, por lo menos algo bueno tendría que tener haber vuelto a la tierra… A ver si mañana en la fiesta del Hanami convenzo a Ichigo de buenas maneras a que se nos una… Que ya se pone un poco cansino con tanto no…

El solecito tibio de la mañana acariciaba el rostro de Hirako, y con esa sonrisa sádica que tanto irritaba a Ichigo pero que tanto gustaba tantas otras… se pasó una mano por su sedosa melena rubia.

De repente, se paró en seco y se giró. Habían sido imaginaciones suyas, o había alguien que le seguía? Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al oír un ruido en unos arbustos cercanos, y volvió a mirar hacia delante. La avenida estaba vacía, así que deberían haber sido imaginaciones suyas. Volvió a echarse la cartera a la espalda, y siguió de camino a la escuela. Lo que no sabía es que estaba planeado que esa mañana no llegara a la escuela...

Hirako volvió a sentir pasos y, ya algo mosqueado, tiró la cartera y, con cara de pocos amigos, gritó:

-Se puede saber quién hay ahí? (Porque esto no es una peli de miedo, porque sino serías el siguiente en morir Hira-kun, que nadie te ha enseñado que esas cosas nunca se preguntan?)

No recibió ninguna respuesta, pero sí oyó unas risitas histéricas provenientes de los mismos arbustos que había creído verse mover antes. Ya dispuesto a sacar todas sus armas contra lo que fuera que se estaba persiguiéndole y acercándose con una media sonrisilla a los arbustos, oyó una voz melosa que le llamaba:

ºHira-kuuuun… Aquí estamos esperándoteeeeee …

**Fin del primer capítulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Una mañana cualquiera (miedo…)**

-Pero qué coñ…? – dijo Hirako, con una sombra de incredulidad en su cara…

Como respuesta, sólo recibió más risitas histéricas.

-Me estáis cabreando ya! – gritó, la expresión de su cara ensobreciéndose más.

-Tranquilo, no te pongas nervioso… Si lo que queremos no es cabrearte… - le contestó una segunda voz desde detrás de los arbustos.

-Pero cómo queréis que no me ponga nervioso! Lleváis siguiéndome desde que he salido de casa, y lo único que hacéis es esconderos y soltar risitas! – contestó él con la cara roja.

-Te excitas muy fácilmente Hira-kuuun… Eres tan sensible SIEMPREE? – preguntó juguetona una tercera voz.

-Pero qué decís de excitar ni excitar! – gritó Hirako ya fuera de sí, con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas, y tirándose de los pelos – Y… cuánta gente hay detrás de ese arbusto?

ºCreo que ya va siendo hora de que salgamos a escena, no creéis, chicas? pasando de lo que dice Hirako

ºSí, pero espera, que me tengo que colocar bien el pelo, que sino la entrada no será tan espectacular.

-Eo? Vosotras? No paséis de mí… - a Hirako le empieza a latir una vena en la frente…

ºCrees que llevo bien puesta la máscara?

ºPerfecta! Y yo los guantes?

ºGeniales!

- Ey, que yo sigo aquí… - Hirako agita los dos brazos por encima de los arbustos, intentando llamar la atención de las voces que salían de detrás de él.

ºEntonces qué, preparadas para vuestro primer minuto de gloria?

ºSíííí! – dos voces respondieron a la vez.

ºPues hala! Valor y al ruedo!

De repente, la brisa que movía las sakura vuelve ah, pero se había ido, agitando las ramas de los árboles, provocando una lluvia de pétalos rosas. Unas nubes oscuras aparecieron en el cielo tapando el sol que se reflejaba en la melena de Hirako. Y una música, estilo del oeste, empieza a sonar de fondo…Pero se puede saber de dónde narices sale esa música! Que estamos en medio de la calle!

Y entonces, de entre medio de lluvia de pétalos, emergen tres siluetas femeninas enfundadas en trajes de cuero …

-Pero qué es esto, trajes de shinigami… de cuero? – la vena hinchada en la frente da paso a un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo…

**(Fin del capítulo 2)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Una mañana cualquiera (pánico…)**

ºAhora la música del oeste se vuelve un poco más cañera, estilo Kill Bill…º (Pero se puede saber quién se encarga de la música? ¬¬)

-Aquí estamos, Hiro-kun… Llevamos mucho tiempo detrás de ti… - Y de entre los pétalos surgió un pie enfundado en una bota negra con un talonazo de vértigo, seguido de una preciosidad rubia enfundada en un traje de shinigami de cuero sin mangas, jugueteando con una vela negra que sostenía con su mano enfundada en un guante de seda negro que le cubría el brazo hasta el codo.

Hirako se echó un poco hacia atrás, con la mandíbula desencajada, sin creer lo que veían sus tiernos ojillos.

-Sí sí Hira-kuun… Y ahora, por fin, podremos jugar un ratito los cuatro juntooos… - canturreó una segunda silueta, con el pelo negro, chasqueando un látigo contra el suelo con una de sus manos enfundada en un guante sin dedos de cuero.

A estas alturas Hirako ya estaba sentado en el suelo, sin poder articular sonido alguno…

-Pronto sabrás lo que es bueno, Hirako… Y una vez has probado lo bueno ya no kieres dejarlo… - dijo con voz divertida la tercera acosadora enmascarada, una pelirroja con unas esposas colgando de un corpiño negro con las cintas medio abiertas…

El bueno de Hirako, que había reculado tanto que ahora sólo sacaba la cabecita por detrás del tronco de un árbol, balbuceó:

-Pe-pero se pue-puede saber qui-quién demonios sois vosotras?

-Yo soy Hecate, la dominatrix de la vela – respondieron unos ojillos verdes, medio escondidos detrás de un flequillo rubio

-Yo soy Nemui, la dominatrix del látigo – dijo una mirada negra a través de la máscara.

-Y yo, Yuki, dominatrix de lo que haga falta! – y con sus ojillos lilas brillándole con malicia, empezó a juguetear con las esposas…

Las tres se acercaron lentamente hacia donde estaba Hirako, que siguió retrocediendo hasta tambalearse peligrosamente en el borde del lago pero de dónde sale un lago ahora, temiéndose lo peor de esas tres. Cuando ya estaban cara a cara con Hirako, las dominatrix enmascaradas se pararon y, con una expresión muy seria, dijeron al unísono:

-Las tres hace tiempo que te seguimos la pista, y creemos… que tú… eres… MUY MOOOONOOOOOO! – y, ante el asombro de Hirako, empezaron a reírse como histéricas y a saltar y abrazarse las unas a las otras en pleno estallido hormonal.

ºKawaii neeeee!

ºSisisisi, monísimooooo!

-Esto… chicas… que yo aún estoy aquííí – les gritó Hirako, el tic en el ojo cada vez más fuerte.

ºAy, de pequeño debía ser una ricura.!

- ¬¬'

**(fin del capítulo 3)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Una mañana cualquiera (huída…)**

Aprovechando que las tres enmascaradas aún estaban en su nubecita de fantasía e ilusión, Hirako, como quien no quiere la cosa, empezó a correr de puntillas.

-A ver si éstas no se enteran y puedo llegar a clase a tiempo…

Ya había conseguido rodear medio lago y creía que las había despistado, cuando de repente algo se le enredó en los tobillos y lo hizo caer de morros al suelo.

-Pero bueno, qué estás haciendo, intentando darnos esquinazo? – le preguntó Nemui, mientras le desenredaba el látigo del tobillo.

-Me parece a mí que vamos a tener que atarte bien corto, porque si a la mínima ya intentas irte… - le dijo medio divertida Hecate.

ºPues… qué os parece si le ponemos las esposas y lo atamos a un árbol? – propuso Yuki, que sólo de imaginarse a Hirako atado al árbol ya se le caía la baba.

ºSí sí, atémosle al árbol!

ºVenga, venga, y así podremos jugar un ratito con él!

ºQué tipo de juegos te estás imaginando tú ya?

Hirako, que no tenía la más mínima intención de que le ataran a un árbol, aprovechando de nuevo que esas tres estaban en la parra, se levantó del suelo y empezó a correr, harto ya de oír tantas tonterías juntas. Pero cuando tan sólo se había podido alejar unos 200 metros, el trío enmascarado se dio cuenta del nuevo intento de fuga, y se puso a correr detrás de su presa.

-No corras hombre, pero si sólo queremos jugar un ratito contigo! – le gritó Yuki.

-Claro, y sabemos que te va a gustar! – dijo en tono juguetón Hecate.

-Anda ya y compraros un mono si queréis jugar! Que yo sólo quiero llegar a claaaseeee! – berreó desesperado Hirako, mientras volvía la vista atrás para ver cuánta distancia les llevaba… Con la mala suerte que no vio que se acercaba al lago a toda velocidad… Cuando volvió a mirar hacia delante, ya no estuvo a tiempo de evitar la caída, y se fue de cabeza al lago.

Y aún no había tenido ni tiempo de sacar la cabeza de debajo del agua, cuando vio cómo las tres dominatrix estaban dentro del lago a su lado chapoteando… en bikini!

-Pero se puede saber de dónde habéis sacado esos bikinis!

**(fin del capítulo 4)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Una mañana cualquiera frío…**

ºAnda, pues es verdad! De donde hemos sacado los bikinis Nemui?

ºUy, ni me había dado cuenta, qué raro. Pero nos quedan muy chulos!

ºHe sido yooo! Es que he conectado el modo bikini para poder chapotear más a gusto

ºSi es que estás en todo, Yuki!

-Estoooo… Yo, si me permitís, iré tirando, porque me da que llego tarde a clase y… - dijo Hirako, mientras se dirigía a la orilla, con los dedos cruzados detrás de la espalda con la esperanza de que no repararan en su intento de huída. Pero su esperanza era en vano…

-Que tú qué? – le preguntó Hecate, lanzándosele al cuello y hundiéndole la cabeza en el agua.

-Pero si nos lo estamos pasando en grande! – le contestó riendo Nemui, mientras se sumergía en el agua y empezaba a quitarle los zapatos.

Claro que sí! Pero si aún no has probado nuestro látigo, y una vez que lo pruebes, ya no podrás vivir sin él! Jojojojo! – dijo Yuki, mientras le quitaba la corbata y le desabrochaba la camisa.

-Eh, eh… Es-esperad un momento! Pe-pero qué estáis haciendo! Dejad la ropa en su sitio! – gritó Hirako, mientras intentaba deshacerse de esa panda de locas.

Pero la pinza de Hecate era demasiado fuerte para poder soltarse, y Yuki y Nemui demasiado rápidas para poder evitar que le desnudaran.

ºNo veas… blublub… con el niño… blublub! Calzon… blublub …cillos Dolce blublub… &Gabana…blublub!

ºEh, Nemui, saca la cabeza de debajo del agua ya! Que te vas ahogar!

ºDolce&Gabana dices? Pero que cool que es nuestro Hirakun!

ºClaro que sí! Pero es que aún lo dudabas? Y mira que torso… Tan suavecito…

ºMmmm…

Y mientras Hirako ya no sabía qué cara poner, las tres empezaron a acariciarle el torso… Y lo peor es que no acababa de desagradarle la experiencia…

-Pero se puede saber en qué estoy pensando! – dijo Hirako, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Eh, vosotras, haced el favor de apartaros de una vez! – gritó con voz autoritaria.

ºPero qué sexy que se pone cuando intenta ponerse serio!

-Qué sexy ni leches! Os he dicho que tengo que ir a clase! Y a este paso, voy a coger una pulmonía de campeonato! – gritó aún más fuerte, con la vena de la frente a punto de explotar.

-Uy, tienes miedo de resfriarte? No te preocupes por eso, que hay una solución… - respondió Hecate, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios juguetona y miraba a Hirako con su mirada picarona.

-Uh! No, tranquila, no hace falta que busques ninguna! (Demasiado tarde chacho, esto te pasa por hablar!)

**(fin del capítulo 5)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Una mañana cualquiera cof cof…**

º Jujuju… He-chan, estás pensando en lo mismo que yo?

º Puees… Supongo que sí, Yuki…

º Bien, bien, bien! Sisisisi! Llevémosle, llevémosle!

- A ver, pero alguna vez parareis de hablar como si yo no os pudiera escuchar!

º Pues venga, modo mini toallas on y manos a la obra!

º Sí!

Entre las tres cogieron a Hirako y lo arrastraron fuera del agua… Yuki y Hecate no se podían creer lo que veían sus ojos de shinigami.

º Madre mía! Pero qué revelación!

º Me parece que en ninguna de las misiones me he enfrentado a nada tan grande…

º Si yo os lo he dicho antes! Calzoncillos Dolce&Gabana!

º Sí sí, pero más que los calzoncillos en sí, lo que éstos dejan a la imaginación…

º Que es más bien poco…

Las tres empezaron a reírse otra vez como histéricas… Y al empezar a pegar saltitos, con esas mini toallas que Yuki había invocado pero si no os tapan el culo entero, Hirako intentó en vano otro intento de fuga…

- Yo me las piro… A-a-a-a-achim! – al oír el estornudo de Hirako, las tres salieron de su ensimismamiento, y se pusieron a perseguirle- Mecachis!

El pobre chico consiguió mantener las distancias y por un breve periodo de tiempo tuvo la esperanza de que conseguiría darles esquinazo… Cuando de repente algo se le agarró a las caderas y cayó golpeándose la cabeza en el suelo.

º Touch down!

Un poco aturdido por el golpe, medio ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían…

- Pe-pero se puede saber cuándo narices os habéis vestido de jugadoras de fútbol americano!

- Joer tío, qué pesao! Pues activando el modo jugadoras sexys de fútbol americano! – le respondió Yuki, mientras se quitaba el casco y se colocaba bien la cinta del pelo.

Pero Hirako no tuvo a penas tiempo de pensar en los imposibles cambios de trajes de las tres pervertidas, porque notó un cosquilleo interesante en la única zona de su cuerpo que tendría que estar cubierta por ropa.

º Anda He-chan, pero si le has quitado los calzoncillos!

º No seas mala y dámelos andaaaaa! Que ya sabes que me gusta mucho la ropa! Con la cantidad de modos que tengo para estar listas para cualquier ocasión! desde cuando Yuki es una fashion victim!

º Ni hablar, tienen que ser míos! Que yo los vi primera debajo del agua!

Mientras Yuki y Nemui se peleaban para ver quién era capaz de coger los calzoncillos que Hecate tenía agarrados con el brazo levantado, Hirako empezó a toser, tiritando de frío estirado como estaba en la hierba y con el culo al aire…

- Pobrecito mío! Pero si yo lo había sacado del agua para llevarlo a un sitio más calentito! – dijo Hecate preocupada, mientras estiraba a Hirako en una camilla que transportaban Yuki y Nemui.

- Cof cof! Pero desde cuan… cof cof …do sois enfer… cof cof… enfermeras?

- Ya te hemos dicho que no preguntes más! – dijeron Yuki y Nemui, resollando por el esfuerzo.

- Hemos llegadooooo! – anunció Hecate, con la voz llena de alegría.

Hirako no sabía por qué, pero le daba miedo levantar la cabeza para ver a dónde le habían llevado… Estaba tan cansado, que no tenía ni fuerzas para intentar huir… Además, ahora que se habían puesto traje de enfermeras es el traje (o más bien son sólo las batas!), puede que le hubieran llevado de verdad a un hospital…

- Bueno, vamos a darles un voto de confianza – dijo a media voz, antes de levantar la cabeza y ver unas luces de neón que anunciaban…

LA SAUNA DEL PLACER – Una vez que entres en ella, ya no querrás correr!

- Pero qué he hecho yo para merecer esto!

- Ser tan jodidamente cool! – respondieron las tres a la vez, saltando otra vez como fan-girls.

- Pero qué cruz, señor! ¬¬'

fin del capítulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

**Una mañana cualquiera (Ay, qué calor!)**

- Anda ya, Hira-kun… pero si sabes que esto te va gustar… - le dijo Nemui, que se había estirado boca abajo junto a él en el césped.

- Pero se puede saber cuándo te has estirado tú aquí!

- Bueno, basta ya de cháchara, y todos para dentrooooo! – respondió Hecate, con aire autoritario.

Después de ver cómo Yuki volvía a cambiar a las tres shinigamis a modo mini toalla, Hirako, empezó a notar un calor repentino… (pero si aún no habéis entrado en la sauna!) … y notó cómo se levantaba levemente unos centímetros del suelo(y eso que estabas estirado, chaval, jur jur…)

º Uy uy chicas… Me parece que nuestro pequeño mod se está emocionando en serio en serio… jojojo!

º Ay va, Yuki, pero si tienes razón!

- Estooo… Esto no es lo que parece! Es que… Es que de repente me han entrado ganas de hacer… de hacer flexiones. Eso. Sí. Flexiones. Veis? Un, dos, un dos – respondió Hirako, que de repente se había puesto hiperactivo.

- Anda guapetón… Déjate las flexiones para dentro de un rato, que ya tendrás tiempo de sobras de hacer ejercicio en la sauna… - le dijo Nemui, mientras le cogía de la mano para ayudar a levantarlo.

Y con tres pares de manos empujándole por la espalda, Hirako acabó entrando en la sauna.

- Joer, pero qué calor hace!

- Pues claro, tonto – le djjo Yuki, mientras lo guiaba entre una espesa nube de humo – que esto es una sauna, no va a hacer frío!

- Y más calor que vas a sentir de aquí un rato… – respondió Hecate con voz melosa

- Tú échate aquí, bien cómodo, que nosotras nos encargamos de que no te falte ningún tipo de atención – dijo entre risitas Nemui, mientras acomodaba a Hirako y empezaba a quitarse la toalla…

- Eh? No. Pe- pero qué haces! > 

(Hirako, no pongas esa cara, si en el fondo lo estás deseando…)

fin del capítulo 7


End file.
